Accidental injuries are the seventh leading cause of death for people over 65. This project will develop a uniform and validated system for delivering comprehensive injury prevention training for people who care for elderly adults in a variety of settings. In Phase I, experts in gerontology, falls, pharmacology, alcohol abuse, suicide, fire safety, injury prevention, instructional design, and program evaluation developed a comprehensive injury prevention curriculum. Prototype materials were pilot tested with the staff of a long term care facility, home health care providers, and staff from a state agency. Results demonstrated a significant improvement from pre to post test on measures of burn prevention knowledge, attitudes, and practice. During phase II, nine additional modules will be completed and piloted tested. Topics will be falls, choking, hypo- and hyper-thermia, elder abuse, problems with alcohol, food poisoning, malnutrition, suicide, and medication complications. The program will be field tested with treatment and control subjects from 100 long term care facilities in Virginia and in a less controlled environment by 100 long term care facilities throughout the United States. Phase II products will include a course book, video tapes, posters, instructional manual and a plan for continuing education. A follow up study will be conducted with Virginia providers to asses long term effects.